Mortal Kombat: Alliances
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Had to rewrite the fic. Sequel to MK: Ascension. Liu and the other gods host a Mortal Kombat tournament on Shang Tsung's old island. However, Hotaru, Frost and Kira plan on crashing the tournament with their forces and eliminate their rivals.


Mortal Kombat: Alliances  
A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook

Legal Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat belongs to Midway Entertainment. I decided to rewrite this fanfic from scratch and I am pleased with what I got so far. I hope you will too._  
_

Prologue

_A year has passed since that day at the canyon. That day had forever changed our lives as we ascended into godhood. We were, as Johnny would say, 'the new breed of gods.'_

What can I say...he was right.

A god would have to take human form to compete in various tournaments. We still maintain our human forms, but with the powers and responsibilities of the Immortals. We all have similar traits: superhuman strength, agility, healing abilities, opening portals to various realms, and the ability to see into a person's soul to see whether or not they are good.

I became the new God of Thunder, and Earthrealm Protectorate upon defeating my mentor, Rayden in Mortal Kombat. My wife, Princess Kitana, became the Goddess of Wind for her realm. The Lin Kuei master croymancer Subzero and the former Netherrealm demon Sareena became the new Gods of Ice.

The Special Forces operatives Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs became the Goddess of Order and the God of Earth. Johnny Cage became the God of Water. Kitana's longtime friend Jade became the Edenian Goddess of Fire while Scorpion was Earthrealm's male counterpart. My ally and fellow White Lotus member Kung Lao is the new God of Wind for the new realm that was produced from Blaze's essence.

Upon returning to Edenia, we used our new powers against our enemies, particulary against the Deadly Alliance and their allies. Shao Kahn managed to escape our wrath, but Onaga wasn't so lucky.

We managed to cripple the forces of evil, but they will rise once again. And this time, we will be ready to stop them.

After the conflict inside the Edenian canyon, we formed a council. So far, we've managed to keep the peace between the realms. Even Chaosrealm agreed to keep their problems to themselves, rather than try and bring chaos to the other realms. Of course, we've steered clear of the Netherrealm, since Shinnok is stuck in an eternal battle with the villains that had been killed at the Edenian canyon.

Since our ascension, our rivals have seen reason and rather than invoke the fury of our power, have made peace treaties and alliances with us. Nitara and her vampire clan from the realm of Vaeternus have signed a treaty of friendship with Kitana. I'll have to admit that Nitara is a sneaky and crafty little vampire, but her intentions - unlike Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung - are genuine. Sektor and his Tenkumin have also signed a treaty, this time with Sonya and the OIA. Sektor may not have a soul, but he does know the worth of his own life and rather than risk total destruction on his clan of robo-ninjas, made his peace.

As for myself, Rayden had told me that he was the one responsible for reviving my corpse. Apparently, centuries ago, Rayden had defeated an elite group of necromancers called the Honan, who specialized in reviving the dead. He used their enchanted chains to control my rage - although it did them no good - and revived my body. Then after Onaga's defeat, he sapped my soul and body back, reviving me completely. Of course, I was upset that he did such a thing, but I managed to forgive him. I understand that things were desperate and maybe I would have done the same thing.

Speaking of tournaments, the Elder God have ordered us, to hold a Mortal Kombat tournament. Only this time, we gave it a complete overhaul from the tournaments that both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn had once hosted. Under no circumstances will a human life be taken by a kombatant. Aside from that, the five surviving members from the first tournament - myself, Johnny, Rayden, Scorpion and Sonya - as well as Kitana, Subzero, Sareena, Jax and Jade, are acting as Grandmasters, with myself as the host of the tournament, being the Mortal Kombat champion and all.

As with tradition, we will hold the tournament at the old island fortress, which is now our center of power. However, as the plans for the tournament were underway, evil forces were plotting to finish what Onaga, Shinnok, Shao Kahn and the Deadly Alliance have failed to do. Elminate us once and for all.


End file.
